Meaningful Definitions
by librastar
Summary: The new and improved version of the Oxford Advanced Titans Dictionary by Starfire


Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Teen Titans or Oxford University Press. But I do own some of these definitions.

Author's Note: My first attempt at humour without romance. You know the drill: Reading and Reviewing go hand in hand. Even though this is at least 6 months overdue, enjoy!

Summary: Starfire's take on some of Earth's more puzzling terminology.

Meaningful Definitions

**THE OXFORD ADVANCED TITANS DICTIONARY (FIRST EDITION)**

**COMPILED BY: STARFIRE**

© OXFORD UNIVERSITY PRESS 2007

**Bb**

**bouquet** _noun_ (**bouquets**) _(say boo-kay or boh-kay)_

Bountiful floral arrangements guaranteed to melt any woman's heart. Friend Robin's secret weapon when he arrives late for our dates. Roses and violets preferred.

**Bugs Bunny** _noun _(**Bugs Bunnies**)

A rabbit with a serious case of fleas.

**Cc**

**Christmas Carol** _noun_ (**Christmas Carols**)

A song that is sung at Christmas, which brings joy and cheer on Earth! Beast Boy has sung me this carol yesterday. I wish to share it with you, as I find it most amusing!

_Jingle Bells, Batman smells,_

_Robin laid an egg_

_The Batmobile broke a wheel_

_And the Joker got away._

_(After the Joker stole the Batmobile…)_

_Dashing through the snow_

_On a one wheeled blackened sleigh_

_Along the roads he goes_

_Cackling all the way._

_The Joker threw a "toy"_

_Which exploded on Birdie Boy_

_While Batman he could only say_

_That the Joker won today, hey!_

_(Repeat 2x)_

I did not know that it was possible for humans to lay eggs! When do they do so? I have never seen them before. Is the "Day of Easter" a festival to celebrate this joyous feat?

**cotton candy** _noun _

Sugary, sticky and sweet floss, in colours of pink, blue and yellow which make a delightful snack at funfairs.

**Ff**

**football** _noun_ (**footballs**)

A game involving much yelling and cheering whenever a "gold" is scored. Tiny little men run around trying to gain possession of a ball using only their feet. The season when all the male Titans are deprived of sleep due to their watching "matches". (_Fire??_) Used also as an excuse to get out of doing the dish washing and cooking dinner because it's time for "Match of the Day." _(From living room: "And it's a penalty for Manchester United!" "He scores!! Man U lead by 2-0!" Speedy, Robin and BB: YEAAAHH!! Cyborg and Aqualad: BOOO!!)(Raven: Boys…) (Starfire: Friends! I too wish to join in the festivities; may I join you in the cheering of "golds"? All boys: (blank))_

**footballer** _(noun)_

**Jj**

**joke**1 _noun_ (**jokes**)

Something that Beast Boy uses all his time trying to think up.

Sample:

Q: What is Batman's favourite ice-cream?

A: Baskin- _Robbin_s

Q: Why was Batman's sidekick arrested?

A: Because he was _robbin_' a bank.

_(BB: Dude, this is wicked!! I spent 20 minutes each thinking them up!) (Cyborg: LAME!!)_

**joke**2 _verb_ (**jokes, joking, joked**)

to make jokes

**jokingly** (adverb)

**Joker (The)** _noun_ (**jokers**)

**1** _slang_ a person; a fool **2** A crazy clown with a permanent smile on his face, which shows his horrible yellow teeth. He is the greatest enemy of the "Man of Bat". Dear friend Robin, why does he call you "Bird Boy" and "Boy Blunder"?

**Mm**

**marshmallow** _noun_ (**marshmallows**)

Miniature pillows of extreme fluffiness which originate from the swamps.

**mustard** _noun_

My all time favourite condiment to be eaten with every meal! Preferably served alone as a drink.

**mustard and cress** small green plants for BB's dinner

**Pp**

**perfume** _noun_ (**perfumes**)

Coloured water with a delightful scent.

**polka dot** _noun_ (**polka dots**)

Little circles that dance the polka.

**Rr**

**rainbow** _noun_ (**rainbows**)

A seven coloured arc which floats in the sky. One supposedly comes back rich because there is a pot of gold at the end of it. Perhaps the bow is named because it appears after the rain?

**Ss**

**spaghetti** _noun_ (say _spă-__**get**__-i_)

A dish that involves string, balls of meat and tasty blood.

**Star Wars** _noun_

The War of the Stars, which involve the explosion of a giant spacecraft by the name of the Star of Death. The villain of the show is Dark Vegas while the hero is the Walker of the Sky, Luke.

A/N: Pls tell me what you think of it! I have a few more definitions, but if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to include them in your review (hint hint) The person with the best definition will have Part II dedicated to them. :)

PS I know some of the formatting has gone off...like the font size and superscripts. Still, please bear with me!


End file.
